


Notes on the Dreamworld

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Welcome to the Dreamworld! [1]
Category: Dreamworld - Fandom, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Welcome to the Dreamworld - Fandom
Genre: Dreamworld, Gen, Notes, a section of an informal research journal, part of a series, realms, written as a informal research journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: As written by the Dreamer/DreamlingWill be edited as I develop the series aha





	Notes on the Dreamworld

I will discuss the Realms in the following section but the basic rundown is that there is Seven Realms.  
The Dreamworld as a whole is more like another universe that can only be traveled through the mind. The ability to link within depends entirely on who the entity in control wants to let in...

 

Lightning Round of odd tidbits that don't fit anywhere.

~ The first 3 realms smell like salt water taffy when it rains- a rare occurrence! 

~ The Landscape is constantly shifting and changing, just like the worlds created by our brains in REM sleep! 

~ The ambient noise in the first five realms seems like that of a family movie about childhood and the happiness within. Meanwhile the last two realms have the ambiance of a horror movie.

~ Smoke has a tendency to smell faintly of s'mores

~ Regardless of the realm you're in, should you find yourself kicking up dust, said dust is usually a cloud of glitter. Inspecting the ground will show no evidence of glitter.

~ The sixth and seventh realms smell like a bowl of candy left in the rain.

~ The only realms lacking pavement are the third and seventh realms.

~ If one is extremely lucky, one may witness semi-transparent glowing dolphins in the fifth realm. These dolphins are completely solid but extremely skittish. These creatures are said to help guide lost dreamers and teach them secrets.

~ The Factory is a building that changes its location and appears in the last three realms.

~Deep within the Seventh Realm, inside the destroyed house, it smells faintly of aphrodisiac...

~The Factory smells like damp wood, a surprisingly natural scent for such an abstract location.

~Entities have lavender shadows, Dreamlings have periwinkle shadows and Dreamers have mint shadows.

~A dreamer can transport immediately to their rooms so long as they keep the small bottle they find on their bedside table on their person. The bottle holds lavender oil and never empties. To transport, a dreamer only needs to drink a mouthful. It doesn't taste good.

~Spending too much time in the Seventh Realm will make one smell like Black Licorice.

~The star-shaped fruits in the Third Realm taste like lemon candy, while the heart-shaped fruits taste like raspberries.

~Crying in the first two realms results in gemstones sprouting up from the ground where your teardrops land, in the next two, silver sprouts up, in the fifth it spawns bubbles and nothing of interest happens in the last two realms. 

~Entities leave behind sparkles in their wake, the colors matching their eye colors. 

~Items that would normally be toxic to ingest merely induce hallucinations in certain realms. Note that none of these items save specific flowers can be found in the first three realms.  
~Ironically, the only way to know which flowers are dangerous to eat is by talking to Clove...

~There are certain foods located around the destroyed house, placed on tables almost as if they were offerings. This is notably the only instance of where food goes bad in the dreamworld...Most of the food is enveloped in mold and rot


End file.
